Let the Truth be Told
by fictionwriter28
Summary: After fighting a vengeful spirit bent on making everyone as miserable as he was when he died, Martin is forced to make a choice in order to save those he cares most about. What is it? Does he go through with it? Read and find out for yourselves.


A/N: While I know there likely are not a lot of fans for this show still out there, my only hope is that the ones who are and that read this enjoy it.

* * *

Knowing what to be done in order to save his step sister, boss, and two best friends/agents, Martin glumly walked out on stage, with his hands in his pockets and head shamefully pointed at the ground. With every step he took, the feeling of deep regret and betrayal continued to grow ever larger despite the fact that what was about to happen was not entirely his fault. If not for the fact that so many people were counting on him to once again save them, he would have ran away hours ago. To where he had no idea, just that it would be away from here and any place where he would have to reveal the truth.

If he was being completely honest with himself, Martin knew no matter how much he complained about not being able to tell certain people his secret, that keeping it was for the best, least they be put in any extra danger. As it was, people back at headquarters were already gathering their things and preparing to leave due to the fact that they all knew that as soon as the government found out, they would be shut down in a matter of seconds and all extra-terrestrials (including Billy) would be taken away for testing, never again able to feel the warmth of the sun on their skin or witness another beautiful clear moonlit night.

Unable to look at the crowd upon reaching the podium seconds later, Martin instead kept his gaze firmly glued to the five foot tall polished wooden object and hands in his pockets before clearing his throat and speaking into the microphone cautiously beginning, "Hey…uh, hi everyone. I'm not exactly sure where to start, as you all have to understand how hard this is for me to admit after keeping this secret for at least four years." Slowly raising his head to look out at the audience and gripping both sides of the podium's top for support, he carefully continued, "During that time, I deceived quite a number of people, for which I am completely and entirely sorry. Please trust and believe me when I say that I felt bad each and every time I had to do so. Also that I would have told you if I could have, but as it was I had no choice in the matter due to the fact that not only was it was safer if you didn't know, but also thanks to the nature of my work I was not allowed to tell anyone.

"Throughout my time as a secret agent there were of course a few people who, through no fault of my own, did discover my, uh…'job' for lack of a better word. While they were generally at first ok and accepted it, we as an organization still could not take the chance of them accidently spilling our secret. As such, we were forced to find a way to shall I say…reorganize their memories." Already anticipating the question, Martin held up his index finger and quickly continued, "Before you ask, no I will not tell you what exactly that means. Just because I'm up here being forced to reveal my secret does not mean I will tell you everything about the Cen…uh agency I work for." Of course only after he said the words did he realize his possibly lethal mistake. In no part of his agreement with the vengeful specter was he to state that he was being forced to do this. As often happened in these sorts of situations, he did and was now going to be forced to deal with the consequences of such.

Brain and emotions now running higher than ever due to his mistake, Martin gripped his hands together as tight as he could and began pleading with the ghost not to harm the people he cared about, as he knew he was watching. Normally in any other circumstance, the young agent would have played it cool and carefully hidden his emotions under a layer of sarcasm and jokes. After a long hard day of classes, a mid-afternoon battle with an almost unbeatable ghost monster and not having any time to eat because of the above reasons, he was just about out of energy (and brain power) to do so. Hell, it was taking at least 90% of his energy just to stand up here and say what he needed to. Considering he was all but running on fumes by this point, that was saying something.

Finished with his action and not caring how he looked, Martin dropped his hands to his sides and his head to his chest, closing his eyes in sorrow hoping for a miracle, silent tears unknowingly rolling down his face in the process. The young man could not help but think the worst as he waited for some sort of sign to let to him know one way or the other about his friends, boss and family member. If anything happened to them, the blond agent did not know what he would do.

For the next several minutes that to Martin seemed to stretch on indefinitely, not a word was spoken as everyone anxiously waited for news on the hostages. The only noises to be heard in the conference room were that of everyone's breathing, the florescent overhead lights and the slight rustle of fabric as people anxiously shifted their weight. Eventually the ringing of the young man's watch broke the tense silence that had befallen them all. Thoughtlessly disregarding his secret (as it was basically blown anyway), the youthful agent clicked a button on the device and did not have to wait long for a face to be projected inches above.

"You broke our deal, knowing full well the consequences of such," the vengeful ghost resolutely spoke, face close to the camera recording his words. "Being the reasonable and understanding spirit that I am, I will only kill one of them. Now tell me Martin, who should it be, your annoying know-it-all step-sister, easily angered boss, dumb as a rock caveman, or your extra-terrestrial friend Billy?" At the mention of each person, the ghost either put his hands on their shoulders and smiled broadly at the camera, or simply nudged them depending on their gender.

Shocked beyond words at what was happening, Martin could only stand and gape at his watch as those he cared most about struggled to tell him something, likely to protest or scream in absolute fear, despite the gags stopping them from doing so. Within milliseconds of the face appearing above his watch, the young man easily forgot about the hundreds of thousands of people watching him live. Instead, it felt to him like the whole world had disappeared and it was simply him and the ghost left, battling for the win.

Without another word, Martin hastily let his arm fall to his side and made to hop off the stage when the ghost again spoke, "Where do you think you're going boy, to save these pathetic people? It's no use, as by the time you get here, they will all be dead." Holding up his index finger the spirit went on, "There is one way to prevent this though. You get back up there and expose your secret so you will be just as miserable as I was when I died."

Now understanding what was going on, the young man dropped his head into his right hand while lightly laughing and saying, "You seriously think I'll be miserable once my secret is out? Oh, you have it so wrong." Raising his head from his hand, the young soon-to-be former agent calmly walked back to the stage while looking at the projected image coming from the watch on his right wrist and continuing, "I mean sure, I'm going to miss the life of a secret paranormal investigator, but eventually I'll get over it. Who knows, once I'm old enough, I might go work for the Canadian Security Intelligence Agency or CSIS for short, just to get back into this kind of life."

By this point, Martin was back on stage once again gripping both sides of the podium for emphasis as he looked at the crowd and honestly carried on, "For now, if revealing my secret is what it takes to save those I care most about, then so be it. That is why I am now telling the world that I Martin Mystery am a secret paranormal investigator working for an organization known as The Center. It specializes in watching, solving, and working with any sort of paranormal activity, provided that entity is not hostile of course."

Finished with task, the young blond now former paranormal agent waited both to see what the spirit would do with his hostages and the media's reaction to his revelation. Fortunately he did not have to wait long, as seconds later questions were being shouted at him from every direction. Unwilling to be distracted from his true goal of saving those he most cared about, Martin carefully tuned it out in favor of looking at his watch for the ghost's next move, whatever it may be.

* * *

A/N: For those that managed to reach the end, please leave a review as it not only helps me to improve as a writer, but it also lets me know if anyone out there wants me to turn this one shot into a two shot.


End file.
